


sorry but you can't

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан старается не залипать на эти невозможные ямочки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry but you can't

– Ты в этой сцене должен ненавидеть все живое, помнишь?

– Ага, – Тайлер продолжает улыбаться.

– Нет, если ты и дальше будешь рекламировать использование зубной нити, то не стоит и пытаться отрепетировать эту сцену.

– Кто-то не выспался?

– Ты сам хоть одну ночь провел вместе с Пози?

– Было дело, – продолжает улыбаться.

– Мда? Когда это?

– Ты тогда заснул после третьей бутылки пива, нам пришлось оттащить тебя в трейлер.

– Не припоминаю.

– Неважно, в общем, мы вернулись ко мне и продолжили. Колтон не выдержал и свалил первым.

– Так почему Тайлер не вернулся в наш трейлер?

– Не в том состоянии был, Дилан, сам пойми, мы же обмывали рейтинг первого сезона.

– А ты и дотащить его обратно не смог? – Дилан и сам улыбаться начинает.

– Не смог, не захотел, блин, да я тогда думал только о том, как улечься удобнее.

– Тайлер, как не стыдно, он же ребенок!

– Уже почти нет, – Дилан старается не залипать на эти невозможные ямочки.

– Мы репетировать будем? – одергивает себя, пытается отвлечься от Тайлера.

– Мне почему то кажется, что ты настроен на несколько другую репетицию.

– На горизонтальной поверхности?

Тайлер продолжает улыбаться, Дилан думает, что, может быть, это особый способ гипноза.

– Не обязательно.

– Ладно, но тебе действительно стоит прекратить улыбаться.

– Нет, тебе ведь это нравится, – говорит в губы и помогает снять майку.

– Поэтому и прекращай!

И ни черта Тайлер не слушается, Дилан не успевает понять, когда начинает зеркалить улыбку Тайлера.

Впрочем, это не так уж и важно.


End file.
